


Propaganda

by beka_banzai



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Imagine that, M/M, Sumeragi Tenma is a Tease, booty shorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:55:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23304250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beka_banzai/pseuds/beka_banzai
Summary: He looks over to where Yuki is standing at the entrance of the kitchen, rubbing his eyes and yawning, looking cute with his bed hair and his propaganda jammies.Tenma almost chokes on hot coffee, for an entirely different reason.
Relationships: Rurikawa Yuki/Sumeragi Tenma
Comments: 2
Kudos: 106





	Propaganda

Tenma doesn't think that he's pretentious.

Well, not always. He does think that a morning coffee after a packed schedule in the previous day is pretentious. He doesn't even drink coffee. Banri-san is pretentious. He always drinks his morning coffee, perched on the counter, his dainty fingers curling on a scalding cup, and--Tenma is sure of this--freaking posing while taking minute sips of the coffee. Thank God for Juza-san to break that pretense every morning and drag the man away to his campus. Or back to bed.

But Tenma? No, Sumeragi Tenma isn't pretentious.

Today, however, unfortunately, he needs that cup of pretentious coffee. He's bone tired, and he's about to be more bone tired with how packed his schedule is today. Yuki's going to mock him for God knows how long if he sees him right now, knowing how he feels about "pretentious morning coffee", but to hell with that too.

"I need a break, dammit that Igawa." Tenma mumbles to his cup, dreading his schedules today. "But, at least, Omi-san's coffee is always good."

"Embracing your pretentious self, Hack?"

Tenma almost chokes on hot coffee.

"Dammit, Yuki! Stop sneaking on people like that!" He looks over to where Yuki is standing at the entrance of the kitchen, rubbing his eyes and yawning, looking cute with his bed hair and his [propaganda jammies](https://me.me/i/outfit-idea-a-shirt-that-says-you-are-not-immune-2e0a191ec6e44291a462a23f89115c04).

Tenma almost chokes on hot coffee, for an entirely different reason. 

Yuki is wearing his propaganda jammies. The one with "you are not immune to propaganda" written on the front of the shirt and booty shorts with "propaganda" written on the ass. How can he forget that he's wearing _the jammies_?

"I'm not sneaking. You're the one too engrossed with being pretentious, you don't even notice."

Tenma is completely blocking whatever Yuki's saying at the moment. He's only vaguely registering what he's saying because _it's the jammies_. It's that one pajamas that Kazunari bought for Yuki as a gag gift but then he actually liked it. And it's the pajamas that almost always able to render Tenma mindless, and turns all his primal instincts on.

And the worst thing? Yuki _knows_ how weak Tenma becomes when he puts them on.

Though with how Yuki is behaving right now, Tenma doesn't think he's aware of the things he's doing to him; things he's awakening. But Tenma isn't actually in the mood to get some. His schedule starts in 30 minutes and he hasn't showered yet. So he does the next best thing: get Yuki riled up to cut the tension he's unintentionally making.

He puts down his cup of coffee, walks over to where Yuki is standing with his own cup of coffee, trying to be awake and failing. Tenma is sure his eyes are closing again because he's never really been a fan of being awake at 5.30 in the morning. But Tenma has an early schedule, and being the sweet and loving boyfriend that he is, he's awake this early too to see him off.

Tenma feels kind of guilty for doing this thing he's about to do to a half-awake Yuki--the consequence will be the usual ass-beating, but he's ready for that--but this is kind of his own doing, for wearing that damned propaganda jammies.

_Such propaganda._

Yuki does not see what's coming.

The propaganda ass-fondling, the kiss on his temple, the whisper of _"I'll be home at 9, wait for me"_ that tickles his ear, and the last squeeze on that soft bun.

  
Tenma doesn't manage to finish his pretentious morning coffee in turn for running for his life from the hard slaps to his back and the screams of bloody murder. But there is a smile on his face and a barrage of laughter from people he passes by on his course of escape--and a loud _"STOP FUCKING SCREAMING"_ from the resident yakuza--and Tenma thinks, _I kind of like this kind of morning._

**Author's Note:**

> Didn't expect the tenyuki, huh. Me too. In the meantime, you can also play a drinking game with how many times I write propaganda, jammies, and pretentious. It will be a fun game while in quarantine.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! And remember, don't be a dick, stay home as much as you can, and wash your hands. Stay safe, stay healthy.
> 
> Love,  
> beka_banzai


End file.
